Dark and Dirty
by sultrysweet
Summary: Even as the Dark Swan, Emma can't help but get herself sucked into portals. What's waiting for her on the other side of this one, however, is much more desirable than any other trip to another realm. [Dark Swan/Evil Queen]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it's gotten so lengthy I've made it into a smut-filled 3 shot. I hope no one minds. ;)**

 **This was done as a collab with swanqueentfln on Tumblr. There are lines from the TFLN pictures (they'll be posted on Tumblr, one per chapter) in this fic so have fun trying to spot them and just enjoy Dark Swan/Evil Queen smut in general.**

* * *

A bean. Of course that was how she found herself in the Enchanted Forest. Again. She hated the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't where she was comfortable and it was all nature. The food was terrible, probably because it was all hunted and killed and chicken was apparently the last thing anyone there wanted to sacrifice and put on their plates.

It didn't matter how much she loathed the place. She was the one that brought herself there so she was the only one to blame, especially since she'd traveled by herself and there was physically no one else around her she _could_ blame. But she'd brought something with her that she could get angry at and lash out. The bean. Or one of them, at least. The magical bean that created the portal was burned out somewhere in Storybrooke where it had been used, originally in an attempt for King Arthur and his men to get back to Camelot. No, the bean that was present and accounted for and completely at fault for her predicament was _her_ bean.

The last thing she'd done in Storybrooke was yell at Regina how much she would have preferred to see and talk with the Evil Queen.

"You've gone soft," she'd told the brunette. "You may not be seeing things clearly, but I sure as hell am."

She'd stalked off and left Regina standing shell-shocked behind her. Then she'd stumbled upon the sky ripping open with a swirling portal. King Arthur commanded his men to move forward and go home, but amped up from her argument with Regina and distrusting of the man in charge of the gathered group, she wouldn't let them leave without a fight.

As she got a few punches and magical blasts in, her mind failed to focus on anything but Regina. Regina with dark and determined eyes. Regina with a thick, deep, and sensually _low_ voice. Regina in tight bodices with long hair and a craving for crushing hearts. Her clit throbbed with need; need to see the Evil Queen.

One of Arthur's men had caught her off guard and lunged at her. She'd backed away and attempted to step off to the side, but the wind had picked up as the portal thundered and sucked in whatever was in its path. At that moment, Emma had been the only thing in its path. She was then swept away in an instant and as far as she could tell the portal had closed behind her. No one had been dragged into it with or after her and after a rough and jerky tumble, she landed in the middle of the woods.

Damn her clit. And damn her mind for flooding all her senses with desirable but unhelpful memories from her previous time travel.

At first, Emma had no idea when she was. She recognized the stretch of woods she had the displeasure of landing in, but no one else was there so she was alone in the woods with no indication of what time she might have been in. She understood portals worked by thought. Find a way to create a portal and all a person had to do was think of where they wanted to go. That was why she had reason to believe she wasn't in the Enchanted Forest of the present. Because the Evil Queen didn't exist there. When she walked a short distance and found her way to the outskirts of a familiar castle while the sun began to set, she soon received confirmation she'd not only transcended realms for the hundredth time, but for the second time in under two years she had also taken a trip into the past.

And her confirmation of that came in the shapely, olive skinned form of pronounced cleavage, hypnotizing brown eyes, and plump red lips with an unmistakable and sexy scar above them.

Inside the palace, everything was the same as it had been when she'd traveled back in time with Hook and there had been a ball to sneak into and an assassination plot against Snow White to thwart. As she stood in the middle of the first floor in front of the stairs, alone except for the guards on either side of her, there was no plan or adventure or guise. Plain and simple, she'd walked right up to the castle perimeter and purposely allowed the men to capture her. As soon as the Queen stood before her, Emma yanked herself out of the guards' grasp and slipped forward into Regina's personal space.

Brown eyes immediately sized her up and red lips curled into an amused grin.

"Your Majesty," Emma greeted in a husky voice and dipped her head as a sign of respect. It was as close to a bow as the brunette would ever get from the Dark One.

"Is there a reason you're here," Regina asked and kept a hand protectively over her stomach for as long as Emma remained less than a step away from closing what little space remained between them.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Emma answered, but didn't have a chance to say more than that before a guard interrupted.

"She walked up to the palace with clear intention to push right past us," the guard said.

Emma kept her eyes down but flared her nostrils in anger. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides and when she looked up, she was almost positive her eyes flashed from green to gold as she stared ahead at the wall from over Regina's shoulder.

"Majesty, she moved with familiarity yet neither of us recognizes—"

"Do not speak for her," Regina loudly commanded and promptly silenced the man with her magic.

Emma eyes flicked up and focused on the fire in Regina's eyes as the brunette glared at her guard. She smirked and never once took her eyes off the Queen as the other woman closed the final gap between them and spoke to the silenced guard over Emma's shoulder. She felt Regina's hot breath against her ear and the side of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. Beneath her black leather outfit, her skin prickled with goosebumps and her body internally thrummed and vibrated with twisted delight.

"Speak only of what you know and not what you presume," Regina advised both guards, but kept most of her attention on the one who'd interrupted Emma. Her voice was low, her words growled out like it came from a feral animal.

Emma wiggled her fingers at her sides before she clenched and unclenched her fists again. She may not have preferred the Enchanted Forest or time travel, but she was more than content in the Queen's presence. It was how she'd ended up in her predicament so she really couldn't complain that even by accident she had what she wanted. The pleasurable proximity made Emma itch with a need unlike any other she'd ever experienced. She'd felt it several times in her life, of course, but never as intensely as she had in that moment. She had to resist the urge to put her hands on Regina's hips and push her backward in the direction of the stairs and mid-step just poof them into the Queen's chambers.

Completely lost in her fantasy, Emma hadn't realized Regna had sent away the guards and had her brown eyes fixated on her until Regina's voice slipped like silk through the reestablished space between them.

"I may have given you the benefit of the doubt, dear, but I suspect my guard might not be entirely wrong about you."

Emma breathed out a chuckle and smirked again. She took the step Regina had put between them once again and the gap disappeared for the second time that night.

"Which part do you believe to be true," Emma asked. Her smirk didn't falter.

"The part about your familiarity here. I don't recognize you nor do my guards and yet you seem at ease here, with me."

"I won't lie. I am a little familiar with you and this castle."

"Are you," Regina asked with a raised brow and slightly upturned lips, though she phrased it more like an amused statement than as a question.

Emma's smirk spread wider across her face while her eyes darted from brown eyes to red lips to long, dark hair and back to Regina's penetrating gaze.

"In another world, we know each other," Emma added.

"Another world," Regina asked, and that question was asked with less amusement and more curiosity.

"Another time as well."

Regina knit her brows and tipped her head ever so slightly to the side.

"It's complicated because there's only so much I can say without changing our timelines," she confessed with a subtle shrug, nearly unnoticeable.

Regina stared at her for a long moment, her expression full of suspicion and a hint of confusion. "Who are you," the brunette asked with a demanding tone.

"As you see me now? I'm the woman that's willing to warm your bed tonight."

Regina backed away and laughed. Her features had gone from hard as stone to relaxed. Laughing at Emma seemed to make Regina comfortable and confident no matter where or when they were.

"You think I _want_ a woman in my bed, much less _you_?" Amusement was back in her voice. Her eyes gleamed with it as they stared at each other for a long moment.

The Evil Queen was more than she could have hoped for in that moment. She knew what to expect before she was sucked into the portal, but apparently she hadn't gone about spending time with the Queen the right way. Maybe she should have flirted with her or maybe she should have just ditched Hook before the ball entirely and then waited to see what could have transpired if it had just been her Majesty and the disguised Emma Swan perceived to be Princess Leia.

"Well?"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and saw Regina looking at her expectantly. Had she asked a question before Emma had retreated once again to her fantasies? What kind of Dark One lost focus like that?

The kind that had a weakness.

"Was there a question," Emma asked.

"There most certainly was," Regina answered with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she sarcastically replied and tried to play things up to recover from her moment of foolishness. "I didn't think you were seriously asking me. I think the answer is obvious."

"Is it now? Care to enlighten me then?"

"No."

Regina started to laugh again, haughty and victorious, but Emma's next words made the brunette choke on the sound.

"I don't need to give you an answer…because we both know the truth." Emma watched as the other woman's smile faded and her expression turned serious. She waited until it looked as if the brunette was ready to bare her teeth and attack before Emma purposely purred, "Regina."

That part of Regina knew nothing of their history, but it seemed to repeat itself regardless as the woman lunged at her. Emma gasped the instant she felt Regina's hands on her, but it wasn't out of fear. Emma felt the rush, the thrill as they spun around and vanished in a swirl of washed out purple smoke. The lack of vibrancy in the smoke color came from the combination of Emma's and Regina's magic; Emma's smoke gray instead of the white-lilac it had been prior to her losing battle with the darkness.

Just like in Emma's fantasy, they poofed into Regina's bedchamber. She didn't have more than a blink of an eye to take in the décor or even just the layout of the room before Regina pinned her to a wall. She hit it with a thud and all the air left her lungs when she grunted on impact.

Regina wrapped a hand around her neck and held her against the wall with it. Their chests brushed with every breath they took and Emma grinned, though the longer she grinned the more it made her look like a lust-sick idiot. She was riveted by red lips, hot breath, and warm fingers tight around the strained muscles of her throat.

"You may know 'Regina' in this other land of yours, but here I am the Queen and you will address me as such."

Emma hummed with pleasure and said, "If that would satisfy her Majesty. Although I hope for both our sakes that it takes more to satisfy you."

Regina flashed her teeth as she smirked at Emma and the blonde felt her skin burn with desire. Everything was heightened for her, her body entirely too sensitive and she loved every second of it. A second later, it got better.

Regina crushed their lips together and Emma could have sworn sparks flew. The hand around her neck slid down her front and roughly grabbed a breast.

Emma groaned and arched into the woman's touch as her hands shot to Regina's waist. She clawed at the Queen's hips and pulled her in before her hands descended the slip of Regina's arched back and squeezed her ass.

Regina gasped and pulled away just enough to create some distance between them but put her hands on Emma's shoulders and kept her in place. Darkened brown eyes glared at her but full lips were quirked as though Regina enjoyed the very behavior she was about to contest.

"Make no mistake," the brunette said with a commanding voice. " _I'm_ in charge. You should feel honored to be here right now and not down in the dungeon."

Emma exhaled and her face split into a wide grin. "I'm open to having sex in the dungeon."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "It wasn't an invitation."

"But it could be," Emma openly flirted, her voice deeper and raspy with lust.

"You aren't like any of the handmaidens I've indulged in."

"Of course not. I'm not an obedient or giggly young handmaiden. I'm better."

"That remains to be seen. Much like the rest of you," Regina said as her eyes scanned over Emma from her boots to her less than blonde hair.

Emma almost voiced a witty, maybe even smartass response, but Regina's hands moved from her shoulders to the lapels of Emma's jacket. She pushed down the top of the zipper when she curled her fingers into the opening of the jacket. Once it was open, Regina peeled it off with ease and let it drop to the floor. That surprised Emma because the Regina she knew didn't seem like the type to litter the floor with discarded clothes even if she was swept away in the heat of the moment. Although, she didn't know any part of Regina as intimately as she was about to.

Something carnal overtook Emma in that moment just as she'd suspected the same had occurred with Regina. She stared in hazy, darkened brown eyes and still saw the woman she...the woman she knew in Storybrooke, but there was so much power and confidence and nothing had to be tender. Neither of them had to walk around eggshells or step on broken glass to do what they wanted to do in that moment. All they had to do was go for it. Neither of them had anything to stop them or remind them it probably wasn't a good idea.

With her jacket at her feet, Emma smirked as she reached out and removed the pins from Regina's hair. Long, silky brunette locks tumbled down past the woman's shoulders and for a moment it seemed that Regina was not a fan of letting her hair down, but a second later she pounced on Emma again and any animosity the blonde thought she'd felt between them disappeared.

Regina attacked Emma's lips in a fiery kiss that was both soft yet rough and a little sloppy. Tongues flicked and lapped up the other's taste, but occasionally teeth gnashed and growls and groans set off vibrations between them. Regina's hands gripped tightly to Emma's shirt a brief moment before she peeled it off of her and let it carelessly fall to the ground to join the jacket. She hummed her delight as she raked her eyes over every inch of fair skin she'd uncovered before she pushed herself flat against Emma from hips to chest. Their bodies melted together as semi-sharp nails clawed at Emma's neck until they curled around it and held her in place for a kiss Emma was sure was supposed to suck the life out of her.

Because that was what more or less what it had done to her. She trembled against Regina as her knees buckled, so overwhelmed by the freedom she had and the desire she felt that was obviously—and thankfully—reciprocated.

Regina pulled away in an instant and the chill that passed over Emma caused goosebumps to appear. It also left her wanting as she stared at the brunette's wonderfully wild eyes and her gorgeous but unfortunately overdressed body. She licked her lips and looked the other woman up and down for a moment before Regina's melodious chuckle filled the space between them.

Regina took another step back and Emma just reacted instinctively as she moved forward to follow the woman. Regina's lips curled up a little more before she took another step back and again, Emma stepped toward her. She watched Regina raise an eyebrow and hesitate for only a moment before she took another step. It was a slower move, calculated and cautious as if to test a theory. And Emma, despite not knowing Regina's theory, knew she'd proved it right when she moved closer to Regina and saw the woman's eyes shine with devilish amusement.

"Come here," Regina purred and crooked a finger. The motion caught Emma's attention right away and as she watched the other woman curl and uncurl her index finger, she started to salivate. The only problem was, Emma wasn't just Emma anymore. She was also the Dark One. She had so much power and darkness in her that she couldn't be weak, she _refused_ to be weak, and to give Regina command of her—especially when the brunette didn't even possess the dagger—was a foolish endeavor. She needed to take control. She needed to fight for dominance before she made a decision to either take charge or let Regina run the show.

She furrowed her brow and frowned for a moment as a memory flashed to the front of her mind. _"If you want to run the show, run it."_ She remembered the give and take in Neverland, the way they'd worked together, remembered _"our magic."_ That give and take wasn't only present in Neverland either. It had exceeded that realm and that terrifying mission to save Henry. It had existed between them when, _"my gift to is good memories; a good life for you and for Henry"_ and _"I'm with Regina"_ and _"there has to be another way."_

"Performance anxiety, dear," Regina asked, her voice rich and seductive and her grin cruel.

Emma was back in the moment. She shook off any thoughts and feelings of the life she left behind when she fell into the portal and decided to live only in the moment for however long it lasted. She had no way to get back to Storybrooke, but she was still certain her time in the Enchanted Forest would end. She didn't want to have any regrets while she had the opportunity to get what she wanted. She bared her teeth in a lopsided smirk and lunged at the other woman. Before she could collide with Regina, the brunette chuckled and grabbed her by the hips before she spun them and threw Emma back. Before she knew it, Emma was on her back on Regina's bed.

She lifted her head with just enough time to see the woman, regal as ever and not just because of her attire, strut the few remaining steps to the bed. She watched Regina slide her hands down her velvet dress where it covered her thighs. Regina bunched it up in her fists and hiked the dress up enough to serve her purpose as she draped it over Emma's legs and leaned in to hover above the younger woman.

Emma dropped her head back against the mattress and felt Regina's breath hot but steady against her lips and chin. She licked her lips again, her own breathing shallow, and noted Regina's gaze fell to her mouth as soon as her tongue had darted out of it.

For almost a full minute, Regina didn't say or do anything and it prompted Emma to ask, "What are you waiting for?"

Regina's expression lit up with silent laughter before she raised a hand to the side of Emma's face and caressed her slightly rosy cheek. "I'm not sure you're ready to satisfy me yet."

"What gives you that impression?"

"You disappeared for a moment."

"I had something on my mind."

"You shouldn't have anything on your mind except what's going on in this room."

"I agree."

"Then where did I lose you?"

"Nowhere. I'm here and I'm staying."

"Promises, promises," Regina sighed and started to retreat after she gave Emma's cheek a couple of gentle slaps. There was enough force behind her hits to sting but not enough to hurt the way Emma was sure the other woman was capable of doing.

Regina turned and started to walk away and part of Emma, the little lost girl that was constantly rejected and abandoned, was both devastated and angered by Regina's actions. The other part of Emma, the Dark One, just snarled and acted on impulse. No matter which part of her wanted Regina more just then, Emma still managed to get what she wanted.

She sat up and caught the brunette by the wrist before Regina could get too far away from her. She tightened her grip as she used Regina to pull herself to her feet and then spun them around so Regina's back faced the bed. In an instant, she pushed the Queen on top of it and watched with rapt attention as the other woman collapsed onto the bed with a slight bounce. Long, wavy hair cascaded around her face and shoulders and Emma was both in awe and desperately turned on.

"It's a promise I intend to keep," Emma said with a deepened and breathy tone.

"You think manhandling me will get me to allow you to keep that promise," Regina asked with a flash of rage in her alluring eyes. She started to sit up and lifted a hand and Emma easily recognized it as Regina trying to ready her magic.

Emma didn't let her get that far and instead, she surged forward and pressed their hands together. She threaded their fingers and squeezed as she leaned over Regina and placed her free hand on the woman's shoulder to push her onto her back. She wasn't entirely gentle in her effort, but her force wasn't excessive enough to be called manhandling that time.

"I don't allow my playthings to be on top," Regina said and Emma smirked a second before she moved her hand from the brunette's shoulder to her throat.

"Good thing I'm not just a plaything then."

Regina scoffed and grabbed Emma by the wrist. She scratched at pale skin as she tugged the hand away from her neck. Emma only let her hand be pushed far enough away that it hovered above Regina's chest.

Emma flexed her fingers under Regina's grasp and stared down at the other woman as she bared gritted teeth in a scowl.

"Touch me like that again and I'll have you executed by morning," Regina threatened.

"I had no intention of strangling you, Regina," Emma said.

"It's 'Your Majesty'," the woman spat and threw Emma's hand aside.

Emma jerked to her right with the force of Regina's movement, but she still stood with her hips facing the headboard. Her thighs were on either side of Regina's closed legs where they draped over the edge of the bed.

"If that's the game you want to play," Emma replied, "so be it, _Your Majesty_. You can call me Miss Swan."

Regina condescendingly laughed and said, "I'll call you whatever I please. You have no power here."

Emma grinned and slowly leaned in. Her lips hesitated over Regina's as her eyes flicked from brunette hair to one brown eye after the other and then down to a partially open mouth as their ragged breath mingled. Regina's breath was sticky against Emma's nose and chin as the younger woman stared at every inch of the brunette's face. They stayed like that just long enough for Emma's pleasure to swell at the sight of Regina surprisingly not fighting back or even yelling at her to desist with her behavior. She had been sure the Evil Queen would have abhorred the way Emma stood above her, body curled inward to the point that it grazed Regina's own and trapped her between the blonde and the bed. That was the impression Emma had of _Madam Mayor_ her first year in Storybrooke at least, and Regina wasn't exactly redeemed then. Not the way she was after the trigger and Neverland and _"You made me a monster, but I won't let you do the same to Emma."_

Well, that was new. It was a flash of a memory Emma had no right to access. It wasn't her memory. It was Rumple's. The former Dark One seemed to have an impact on the current one. Interesting.

Her grin transformed into a warm smile at the thought that Regina had her back the same way Emma had hers for some time.

Regina, or rather the Queen, sighed loudly beneath her, and mentioned, "I've lost you again."

"No," Emma said, her smile still in place and the single syllable word more like a hum. "I'm exactly where you want me."

Emma closed her eyes and pressed their lips together. The kiss was tender and unhurried at first, but Emma deepened it after a moment and rested a hand on Regina's lower abdomen above her hip. She pushed down to make Regina extremely aware of where Emma's hand rested and a few seconds after she'd applied pressure, Regina grunted and nipped at Emma's upper lip.

Regina's teeth scraped against Emma's lip as the brunette slid her hand over the blonde's on her abdomen. With the heel of her palm, she pushed Emma's hand down to her thigh and only a second later Emma squeezed it. Regina groaned and reached for the waistband of Emma's black pants. She found a button and zipper and furrowed her brow before she dipped her head to break their next kiss just before it could start and then stared at the metal.

"Pluck and pull," Emma easily instructed with an amused smile. When Regina didn't do anything, Emma reached down and demonstrated for her. She plucked the button through the hole with one hand and then pulled down the zipper.

Regina shook off her earlier confusion, grabbed the loosened waistband, and yanked Emma's pants down to her knees. She lifted one of her legs and positioned her heel between Emma's breasts before she pushed the woman back a few steps and sat up. She flicked her wrist and made her heels disappear in a puff of purple smoke before she stood on bare feet. With another flick, Emma disappeared in a puff of smoke as well. She turned to face the bed again just as the smoke dissipated and revealed Emma sprawled out like a delicious platter for feasting. Her pants were completely removed along with her black bra made of materials Regina was unfamiliar with and didn't have the patience to figure out.

Regina smirked and her fingers danced when her hand waved and Emma's arms were magically pulled to either end of the headboard. Ropes bound the younger woman to the bed and Regina prowled toward it. "It's a bit of a shame you have magic, too. It's no fun to tie someone up if they can free themselves."

"But that's only _if_ they free themselves," Emma corrected her.

"Oh? You don't want to free yourself," Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Not at the moment, but give me a reason and I will."

"Aren't you delectable," Regina rhetorically asked. Her eyes shined with lust and satisfaction. "Feisty yet accommodating. Intriguing."

"Am I losing you," Emma asked with a large and teasing smirk.

"I'm sure you'd like that."

"Mm, only if it's when I have you screaming my name."

"I can't scream it if I don't know it."

Emma looked from one binding to the other and tested their strength as she pulled at the ropes a few times. Pleased with the small ability to move them should she squirm, she looked back at Regina. "I could tell you I'm Princess Leia, but I'd prefer to hear my real name fall from those gorgeous lips. So the name you should scream is Emma."

"Leia," Regina said with a hint of recognition. Emma smirked as she watched Regina figure it out. "I've met you before. You didn't look like you do now. You used a transformation spell."

"Technically, Rumpelstiltskin used a transformation spell," Emma replied.

"You tried to help Snow White escape," Regina growled with displeasure. "That makes you worthy of the dungeon, not my bed."

Regina was about to wave her hand, presumably to free Emma from the ropes before she called for her guards to escort her out of the bedchamber, but Emma stopped her.

"Even then I recall a certain queen devouring me with her eyes. Am I not just as appealing now as I was then, if not more so?" Slowly but not so subtly, Emma opened her legs. Regina's eyes were immediately drawn in to her damp, lacy panties. "There's two ways this can go. You can kill me. Or you can fuck me." Emma's eyes dropped to Regina's chest as it heaved. Her lips curled up into a sinful smirk, lustful and greedy as her gaze found Regina's eyes again.

"No," Regina answered and made the ropes disappear.

Emma's hands fell limp onto the bed beside her and her lips parted in surprise as her smirk instantly vanished. She slid toward the side of the bed, but before she could stand Regina maneuvered herself in front of the younger woman and then reached behind herself.

Regina opened the back of her dress and slipped it off her shoulders. It folded over itself on its descent to the floor and pooled at her feet like a velvet puddle. She moved closer to Emma and nudged the woman's legs apart as she brushed against and moved between smooth, toned thighs.

Emma's mouth went dry as she tipped her head back to look up into brown eyes, but their eyes only locked for a second before she took in the divine sight of olive skin, dark nipples that hardened when Emma exhaled because her breath was sure to have puffed against the other woman's torso, and glorious curves. Regina tucked a finger under her chin and forced Emma to look up before green eyes could see any lower than her hips, but she didn't need to see the rest of the other woman.

Because Regina lifted a leg and pressed her knee onto the bed and then the other as she straddled Emma's lap. Regina ran a hand over the top of Emma's head as she brushed her uncovered sex against Emma's stomach.

Emma had no control over the loud moan that tumbled out of her mouth as a neatly trimmed patch of curls tickled her bare skin.

"I thought people in the Enchanted Forest didn't know about maintenance down there," Emma said, her voice gravely from her dry mouth.

"I'm sure not many do," Regina responded. "I, however, find it much more pleasant to magic away unwanted hair. Fucking myself is more enjoyable that way."

Emma groaned and pressed her nose into Regina's torso while the top of her head was snug between the woman's breasts. "Please tell me you're going to let me touch you and that this isn't just some twisted torture you've devised for me because of the company I keep?"

Regina cackled, ever the Evil Queen in that moment, and pulled Emma's hair tie loose before she closed her fist around mostly white hair and tugged. When she locked eyes with Emma, she grinned and said, "If you want me to fuck you, you have to earn it."

Emma licked her lips and realized a moment too late that she was on her way to chapping them long before the night was over. As her lips curled into a grin with her eyes set on Regina's face, that well-defined and obscenely kissable scar above her lip, she couldn't find it in herself to care. "How may I earn it, Your Majesty?"

"As you've so appropriately pointed out with the use of my title just now, I _am_ the Queen. And the Queen needs her throne."

Emma breathed out a small, quiet chuckle before she dragged herself farther onto the bed and fell onto her back. "Your throne," she said as she held out her hands.

Regina took them into her own and used them to balance herself as she crawled on her knees toward Emma's face. When her knees were on either side of Emma's shoulders, she pushed Emma's hands onto the bed above the younger woman's head. She positioned herself over Emma's mouth and looked down her body to stare into green eyes that were already fixated on her slick, spread folds.

"I hope you're fit for me," Regina said, all too pleased as her excitement rose to new heights.

Emma's eyes flicked up and met hers in a heartbeat and Regina nearly shivered with the intensity in her gaze. "A perfect fit for every contour, Your Majesty," she promised.

Unable to fight off her urges any longer, Regina lowered herself onto Emma's face and felt Emma's tongue slip through her velvety cunt as soon as it connected with Emma's mouth.

Regina immediately moaned and leaned forward. She put her hands on either side of Emma's head and pressed her palms into the mattress before she slowly started to rock her hips. She heard the brunette sigh with pleasure as she ran the flat of tongue through her slit and then curled it to flick at her folds with the tip. Emma felt the other woman's hands ball into fists as she clutched the sheets beneath them and she sped up her pace. Seconds later, Emma grabbed Regina's hips to hold her still. Regina growled and grabbed her hands. Her hands were then pushed down onto the bed above her head again and pinned there. Regina used her wrists for leverage instead of the mattress and rolled her hips forward with purpose.

Regina's grip tightened on Emma's wrists with every wave of pleasure she apparently felt. She groaned whenever Emma swirled her tongue over her clit in the brief amount of time she had to tease it and Regina pressed her hips down for more contact.

Emma moaned against her and it sent vibrations straight through the brunette. Red lips parted and she tipped her head back as she shivered. She pressed Emma's wrists further into the bed before she stopped rocking and forced the woman to focus her attention solely on Regina's clit. Emma didn't hesitate to take the hint. After several licks, Emma noticed Regina wasn't as vocal as she had been earlier so she nipped the woman's swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves. In response, Regina lifted herself off of Emma to glare at the younger woman and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"You stopped moaning," Emma said. "I was sure I lost you again."

Regina rolled her eyes and let go of one of Emma's wrists. She pulled the other woman's hair and growled, " _Don't_ do that again."

Regina waited a moment before she seemed to be sure Emma understood despite the lack of apology and then lowered herself back down. She tried her hardest not to gasp when Emma eagerly sucked her clit into her hot, skillful mouth.

"You taste like apples and spices," Emma mumbled against her sex before she flicked her tongue over Regina's clit again.

"Then bob for them," Regina instructed and held her cunt just out of reach from Emma's mouth. The woman gripped both of her wrists again and kept her secured against the bed.

Emma strained her neck as she reached up, her head lifted off the mattress, and ate the Queen out like she was fresh food after days without sustenance. She elicited moans, grunts, and whimpers from Regina and had to press her own legs together as she struggled to ease the growing tension between her thighs.

She couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her even if she wanted to. The sensation it provided Regina made the brunette tremor and squeeze her wrists.

Regina's body curled inward and she accidentally tugged Emma's arms further up and away from herself like the brunette was her personal medieval rack. She whimpered against Regina's wet sex and pushed through the pain as she tongued the Queen's engorged clit fast and hard.

By the strangled sounds above her, muffled by Regina's thighs as they closed around her head, Emma assumed the other woman was attempting to be quiet. She grinned against Regina just before she sucked the woman's clit into her mouth hard enough to make Regina quake and cry out. Unfortunately, she also pulled at Emma's arms again and the blonde tried not to wince before Regina rode out her orgasm. She groaned in response to the discomfort, but waited until Regina released her wrists and rolled off her before she sat up and moved her arms around to loosen the tense muscles.

Regina panted where she rested on her back beside Emma. Her eyes were unfocused as they stared up at the ceiling and her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

Emma rolled her shoulders backward and forward a few times. When she felt a little more relaxed, she looked over at Regina. Only a short amount of time passed before she had the brunette's attention and as soon as those expressive eyes looked back at her, Emma rolled on top of her and captured her lips in a steamy kiss that allowed them to share and revel in Regina's unique taste where it lingered on Emma's lips and tongue. She slid a hand onto one of Regina's thighs and tongue and ran it up to her hip. Her fingertips whispered against heated, slightly moist skin and the trail of her touch inspired Regina to wrap her leg around Emma's waist.

Regina draped her calve over her ass while the woman stretched her other leg out in the opposite direction. Emma slotted into place between Regina's hips and didn't waste any time before she ran her fingers across the Queen's pelvic bone and then slipped her hand between spread thighs. When her fingertips skated over the other woman's clit, Regina gasped before Emma could kiss her again and bucked her hips toward Emma's hand.

She lightly teased Regina's clit, a few slow flicks with next to no pressure applied before she traced the rest of the woman's cunt and avoided the sensitive nub. Emma pulled away from Regina's mouth after she sucked and pulled at the brunette's bottom lip and then trailed kisses down her neck and chest. She poised her mouth over one of Regina's nipples and kept her head still as she deliberately breathed against the woman's breast. She stilled her hand between Regina's legs and looked up to see impatience written across the Queen's face before she darted her tongue out and flicked it briefly and only once over a hardened nipple.

Regina raked her nails up Emma's back and shot daggers at her as she encouraged Emma to continue with the arch of her back, rise of her chest, and suggestive roll of her hips. Emma quietly chuckled and licked Regina's nipple slower and added a little pressure before she swirled her tongue around it. She felt the Queen writhe beneath her in search for more before Emma was able to see more than an olive toned breast shift from side to side due to Regina's movement.

Emma smiled against the brunette's skin as she placed a chaste kiss on the nipple under her mouth and let her lips linger on the hardened bud before she thrust into Regina with two fingers without warning. The sound Regina made in response was somewhere between a cry and a groan, which then turned into a long and very loud moan when Emma sucked the woman's nipple into her mouth.

Regina squeezed the leg wrapped around Emma and tangled a hand in her hair. The other woman's nails scratched at her scalp whether she'd intended for them to do that or not and while it wasn't entirely pleasurable, Emma still appreciated the effect she had on the Queen. She pumped in and out of Regina hard and deep and switched nipples as she licked, kissed, and sucked at the one she'd neglected. When she felt Regina's walls flutter against her fingers, Emma released the other woman's nipple with an audible pop and watched as brown eyes rolled into the back of the brunette's head. She swept her thumb over Regina's clit and made tight, fast circles until Regina tensed and canted her hips for more, more, more as she came.

When Emma heard Regina moan, it was too much. Her panties were soaked through and she had to get out of them. She removed her fingers from Regina and hastily tore off her last article of clothing. She kicked the ruined garment onto the floor and then straddled one of Regina's legs. She slid her embarrassingly wet cunt over the other woman's thigh and closed her eyes as she rolled her hips forward and pushed down to feel just the right kind of friction between her own thighs.

"Did I say you could that," Regina asked with a husky, breathy voice.

"If you won't do the honors, I'll fuck myself," Emma asked just almost as breathlessly as Regina. "I need to cum."

Suddenly, Regina pinched her clit and she cried out in pain as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and hunched forward. She almost head-butted Regina due to the abruptness of both women's actions.

"You'll cum when I allow it," Regina firmly told her as she pulled her hand away and then used Emma's weakened state against her to flip them over.

Regina shoved her toward the headboard and magically secured her wrists with rope again. Emma didn't even test them that time as she slid into a half-sitting, half-prone position. She was able to take a few semi-deep breaths before she felt Regina grab her leg. Her eyes shot open as Regina threw the leg over her shoulder and leaned in.

"Congratulations, dear," Regina purred with a smirk. "You've earned this."

Emma felt her hamstring stretch as far as her flexibility allowed before Regina gripped one of her hips and then slowly, teasingly slipped a finger into her. She whimpered and flexed the leg over Regina's shoulder as she attempted to pull the woman closer, to feel more pressure or convince Regina to add a finger. She hoped she was lucky to be rewarded with both.

She wrestled against the ropes as she squirmed, desperate for something Regina refused to give her when she continued to move in and out of her with only one finger at an agonizingly slow pace. She twisted her body in one direction or another as she attempted to get a better angle for more of what she needed, but she was trapped. Her position gave Regina absolute power over her pleasure and she was sure Regina knew that when she'd brought back the ropes.

Regina lightly moved her fingers up and down over the outside of Emma's raised thigh. The brunette slid her fingers high enough a few times to stroke the swell of her ass and while it sent a couple of enjoyable shivers down her spine, Emma needed more.

"Faster," she demanded.

"Oh, but I'm not done playing with you yet," Regina replied and nudged the underside of her chin with her nose.

Emma tipped her head back and turned to the side to give Regina the access she'd silently requested. Plump lips grazed her neck as Regina slid her mouth over her skin from below her ear down to the slope of her shoulder. She puckered her lips and pressed a quick kiss to the crook of her neck before she trailed her lips back up her throat and exhaled against Emma's pulse point.

She was at the Evil Queen's mercy, at least for as long as she allowed the ropes to stay in place, and the woman was more slow and gentle than she ever thought Regina Mills to be. When she pictured moments like that particular one with the Queen, she always thought it would be harder, quicker, angrier, full of an almost hateful passion. Never in all her fantasies did she imagine Regina would be delicate with her, even if the other woman was only teasing her.

And then Regina shattered all of Emma's conceptions about fantasy versus reality when she bit her neck and then swiped her tongue over the fresh teeth marks.

"Fuck," Emma shouted.

"All in good time, dear," Regina said with a proud smile.

The woman ran her hand up Emma's body from her hip to one of her breasts before she squeezed it. Emma arched her back and pushed her chest out toward Regina. Her reward for her prompt responsiveness was a finger that teased her nipple while a second finger was pushed inside her.

Emma's breathing started to speed up as Regina worked her up. She clenched her fists and felt the ropes bite into her wrists before she closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the headboard.

Regina hummed against her neck and increased her speed inside Emma before she rolled a nipple between her fingers. Emma hissed as she sucked in a deep breath and then curled her other leg around Regina's hip.

"Yes," she chanted. "Fuck. Yes!"

Regina alternated between sucking on her neck and biting it. Emma knew there would be plenty of bruises and it brought a smile to her face just before it was wiped away with the added pleasure that came from a brush of a knuckle against her clit.

Emma was wrapped around the Queen physically just as she was wrapped around Regina's finger in Storybrooke. She'd sacrificed everything to become the Dark One so Regina didn't have to and before that she had been determined to get Regina her happy ending. Emma was completely hers for the taking in every way.

In that moment it was the Queen who collected.

Emma met Regina thrust for thrust the best she could in her position and then moaned, her voice rough and deep, when she felt Regina add a third finger. The knuckle moved away from her clit and she almost whined at the loss until Regina replaced it with the pad of her thumb. Every time Regina pulled her fingers almost completely out of her, she would slide her thumb over Emma's clit.

"Oh, fuck," Emma panted and tensed around the woman's fingers as they thrust back into her. "Regina!"

Her body trembled against the Queen as she came. Her voice echoed off the walls of Regina's bedchamber and when she was able to open her eyes she immediately saw the sexy but oh so evil smirk on the brunette's face.

"You seem awfully pleased for someone who wasn't addressed by their title," Emma breathlessly stated.

"I forgot how good my first name could sound under such circumstances," Regina replied.

Emma puffed out a laugh and smiled. "It feels good to be just Regina again, doesn't it?"

Regina's lips parted in shock and her eyebrows jumped toward her hairline. She stuttered out a few _how_ 's and _what_ 's, but she never finished any of the questions she started. For some reason, that made Emma feel more special than she ever had in her life. Maybe because she was in the Enchanted Forest of the past with the unredeemed version of Regina and yet, she had the chance to see beneath the mask of dark sorceress and Evil Queen. She caught a glimpse of a Regina that technically shouldn't have existed yet and she wasn't sure that was better than her orgasm, but it was at least an extremely close second if it wasn't.

"I think you seem to know me a little more than I'm comfortable with in this world," Regina said after a moment as she tried to regain her queenly composure.

"I'm not sure you're all that comfortable with that where I'm from either," Emma confessed with a hint of laughter in her voice and a few seconds later, she remembered she was still bound to the headboard and poofed away the ropes. As she relaxed her arms and started to rub her red wrists, she heard Regina say, "I think maybe it's time for the dungeon."

Emma's head snapped up, her eyes wide and filled with confusion. She thought things had been going well.

Regina pushed Emma's ankle off her shoulder and stood up. She looked around the chamber before her eyes settled on something on the other side of the room. She started to walk over to whatever it was and added a seductive sway to her hips as she did.

Emma moved to the edge of the bed and frowned as she looked ahead in the direction Regina took toward the object she seemed to desire. Just as Regina bent down to pick it up, she saw her pants in a heap on the floor in front of the other woman. The brunette grabbed them and when she turned around something clattered to the floor. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized what it had to be and it appeared her expression only made Regina want to see what it was more than when she'd scrunched up her brow after it had hit the floor.

Regina looked down at her side and sure enough, the dagger rested in plain view on floor beside the Queen's left foot. Recognition lit up her features before she bent down again and brought the dagger up to eye level.

"Emma Swan," Regina read the engraved name with an odd but not unfamiliar lilt to her voice. She lowered the dagger just enough to stare into green eyes from across the room and Emma gulped, suddenly ensure of how the _queen_ Regina would handle the dagger compared to how _just_ Regina had in Camelot. "How do you have the Dark One's dagger? And why does it not say Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I…told you I'm from a different time," Emma answered.

Regina considered her words for a moment before she asked, "You're the future Dark One?"

Nervously, Emma smiled and somewhat sheepishly replied, "Hi." The darkness in her boiled hot and rushed to the surface, enraged that she had reverted to sounding like she had the night she'd first met Regina instead of behaving like a Dark One should. Strong, powerful, manipulative, and unapologetic. She fought it off with another thick and slightly audible swallow and continued to stare into Regina's eyes as she searched for any reason at all to not be worried. To focus so intently on the other woman seemed to calm her a little despite the unreadable expression on Regina's face.

Regina looked down at the dagger then and stared. Her eyes scanned over the blade from tip to hilt and to Emma it looked as though she was inspecting each black etched letter of her name along the way. When she looked up, she slowly curled her lips into a bright smirk and the tension in the room faded away.

"The kinky sex dungeon will be vastly improved by the addition of the dagger."

The darkness was immediately satisfied by that one statement and Emma's eyes darkened with renewed lust before she poofed in front of Regina and ripped the pants out of the woman's grasp. She let them fall to the floor in a crumpled mess without a second thought and said, "Then let's get on with it" before Regina engulfed them in purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma thought of Enchanted Forest dungeons, she didn't think dark reds, pleasantly dim lights, plush chaise lounges and a wall of whips and paddles and riding crops she doubted were used on horses. Regina had poofed them to a private, cage-less dungeon that was well-maintained just like Regina's bedchamber. The dungeon she'd been in the last time she was in the Enchanted Forest had a dirt floor and was underground. The dungeon she stood naked in with an equally naked Regina had polished flooring that also matched the woman's bedchamber.

"You really do have a kinky sex dungeon," Emma noted as she continued to look around, in awe of the décor and the promise of sweaty hot fun times to come.

"Of course," Regina replied as though that was most obvious thing in the world. "What did you expect?"

"I've seen the dungeons here. I've had the misfortune of being locked up in one, remember," she asked, but Emma didn't wait for an answer. "That's what I expected."

Regina scrunched up her nose and twisted her lips with distaste before she said, "The peasants are placed there as punishment before they face the consequences of their crimes. They sweat, bleed, cry, sometimes they even urinate there. Why would I ever think to have sex in such a disgusting place?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Emma smirked.

Regina brought her hand up to her hair and pulled it away from her face. She briefly lifted it off her shoulders, back, and breasts before she let it fall onto her flushed skin again. Emma was already hot and sweaty from their activities in the bedchamber so she could only imagine how sticky with sweat Regina was after two orgasms of her own not long before she exerted herself to reciprocate for Emma's much enjoyed benefit.

"Tell me, dear," Regina said and started to slide the blade of the dagger near the tip up and down her outer thigh at an almost lazy pace. "In this other world of yours, do I not have a dungeon?"

"I wouldn't know, but I've always wondered," Emma admitted.

"You and I haven't…?" Regina motioned between them with the dagger as she asked the question she didn't need to finish.

"No, not there."

"But…you're very attuned to my body."

Emma smiled. "I'm really good at reading people."

Regina rolled her eyes and brought the dagger back down to her side. Emma's eyes followed the movement of Regina's hand and she stared at it a moment longer before she looked up at the artillery of sexual weapons mounted and lit up against the framed red velvet wall behind the brunette. Regina looked over her own shoulder a few seconds later and smiled fondly at the selection.

"Take your pick," Regina offered before she looked at Emma again. "Normally, I don't allow my lovers to choose what I use on them. You should feel honored."

Emma nearly bounced on her feet with the heady rush of another fantasy she was about to bring to life. She knew without a doubt that Disney had it all wrong. Sex with Regina was a fairytale, not Snow White's happily ever after with Prince Charming. She grinned at the brunette and didn't hesitate to answer, "Riding crop."

Regina quirked an eyebrow as her lips formed a tight and crooked grin. The expression almost made the woman glow with amusement and satisfaction and maybe some form of happiness. "I'm pleasantly surprised. Why is that your choice?"

"I hear you're an excellent rider," Emma replied and lacked any hesitance yet again.

Regina's lips parted when her grin spread and she flashed her teeth before she turned to the wall and grabbed the riding crop from where it was fastened by a small, metal hook under the handle. She sauntered across the room toward Emma with the dagger in one hand and the riding crop in the other. Emma committed the incredible sight to memory.

"Is that what you want, _Emma_? Do you want me to ride you?"

"God yes," she exhaled.

Regina smirked and closed the space between them. She flicked the riding crop against the underside of Emma's chin before she turned and stepped toward a piece of furniture near one corner of the room that Emma hadn't noticed earlier. "On the horse," Regina instructed as she stopped in front of the bench-like structure.

Emma sputtered as she watched Regina tap the black cushion on top with the riding crop before her eyes looked down at the dark wood that made up the legs of the horse. Black straps hung off the sides of the horse, untied but ready to use if desired. She desperately wanted to try it out, but she wasn't sure she was ready for more bondage. "I'm fine laying on the floor," she said.

"Are you uncomfortable," Regina asked with a frown.

"I want to, but I can't…" Emma trailed off and flailed a hand at the horse as she struggled to complete her sentence.

"I don't have to restrain you, dear," Regina said. "I just thought the surface would be a little more comfortable than the floor. There are chairs here, too, but I've been known to ride hard and fast at times. It's easier to fall off the chair than it would be to fall off the horse."

"I…"

Regina smiled, her eyes bright with both warmth and mischief. She raised the dagger and commanded, "Don't be shy. Come here and feel it for yourself."

Unable to resist the order, Emma walked over to the horse and reached out to touch it. She ran her hand over the top cushion where she would lay if she agreed to it and then looked down at the cushions that covered the wooden boards a little lower on either side of the horse. The straps were tucked between the top cushion and the side boards and it reminded Emma of stirrups, but with less restriction and more leg room.

"It's nice," Emma confessed. "But…letting you tie to me to your headboard when I could just magic myself out of the ropes is different from doing this while you have the dagger. I won't be able to use a safe word if you have complete control over me."

"Do you trust me," Regina asked after she lowered the dagger and set it on top of the horse.

Emma felt a tiny sense of relief once Regina's hand released the dagger. She could tell she was in control of herself again, no outside influence to affect her in any way. "I trust you in my world. I'm not so sure I trust the woman willing to cast the Dark Curse."

Regina nodded and took one of Emma's hands in hers. The brunette pulled her in and turned her so her back was to the horse. Regina reached behind Emma and moved the dagger from the top of horse to one of the side boards. When the woman's hand was free again, she placed it on Emma's hip and said, "Sit down."

Emma just stared at her.

Regina flashed her another smile, one that was surprisingly not at all devious, and said, "You're free to do whatever you want, but I hope you will at least humor me."

Emma looked deep into brown eyes and while she knew the Regina that stood in front of her was different from the woman she'd become friends with in Storybrooke, she almost swore she saw the softer side of the brunette where she stood in the Evil Queen's sex dungeon with a woman she knew had slaughtered entire villages, had attempted to kill her mother on several occasions, and had later attempted to kill her with a poisoned apple turnover. Maybe Emma was only able to see that softer side because she'd seen the kind of mother Cora was, what Regina had lost before she'd gone down the wrong path and how it probably felt as invigorating as Emma's descent into darkness felt.

Emma leaned back and set her palms on the top cushion for leverage as she pulled herself onto the horse. She spread her legs as she straddled the cushion, her glistening sex wonderfully close to Regina's gorgeous face. She noticed the way brown eyes broke away from her gaze to look between her thighs and how Regina's eyes sparkled with craving.

Regina collected herself after a moment and met her eyes again before she continued with her next course of action. "Lie back."

Emma took a deep breath and decided to oblige. So much for not being obedient. When she was on her back, she turned her head to the side and looked down her body at Regina where the woman continued to stand in front of her spread legs.

Regina put her free hand on Emma's thigh and slid it up from her knee to her hip, kept it there for a few seconds and then moved it back down toward her knee. She brought the riding crop in her other hand up to Emma's eye level before the woman twirled it around in her hand so the handle faced Emma as it was held out to her. "Take it."

Emma furrowed her brow, but accepted the riding crop anyway while Regina continued to stroke her thigh.

"Test it out on yourself. Run it over your thighs, your stomach, your breasts." Regina paused as she moved her hand up to Emma's sex and slipped two fingers through her wet folds before she added, "Test it here."

Emma's eyes slipped closed and sighed as Regina's fingers continued to tease her cunt a little while longer. Eventually, the other woman removed her hand and waited for Emma to do what she'd suggested, which immediately made her miss the contact and willing to do just about anything to get it back.

Regina smirked at her and brought her fingers—the ones coated with Emma's arousal—to her mouth. The Queen licked the length of her finger before she sucked them clean one at a time.

"Oh my god," Emma moaned and tightened her grip on the riding crop.

Regina chuckled and stepped back between Emma's legs. She placed her hands on Emma's knees and started to massage them. Emma was in heaven and it caused her grip to loosen on the riding crop. She almost dropped it as she continued to stare at Regina and relax into her touch. She spread her legs a little more when she couldn't buck her hips, but Regina only grinned and pulled her hands away.

Emma groaned and felt her lips downturn into a frown she hoped didn't look more like a pout. Dark Ones didn't pout.

"Use the riding crop," Regina said.

"I'd rather have your hands on me."

"You're the one that wants to use the riding crop."

"Yes, but—"

"And you don't trust me so I'm giving you time to figure out what you like and don't like. If you communicate to me what you do and don't want done to you with the riding crop, you might feel better letting me have the dagger."

Emma blinked, shocked at Regina's consideration. "You aren't…you aren't just going to use the dagger and will me to do whatever you want me to, or take whatever pleasure or pain you want to inflict on me?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to piss off the future Dark One," Regina smiled, but Emma still stared at her with uncertainty. "But…in all honesty, I know what it's like to be used. Physically, emotionally. I also know what it's like to use others the same way. There are some people I enjoy hurting, but I'll admit that you aren't one of them."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it has something to do with us knowing each other in another world, another life. Maybe you remind me what it feels like to not be a destructive monarch the people named the _Evil_ Queen."

Emma smiled and pointed the riding crop at the brunette as she said, "You don't like the 'E' word where I'm from either."

"I suppose it's good to know some things don't change."

Emma bit her bottom lip before she told Regina, "A lot changes."

Regina frowned and briefly looked off in the distance. When the woman didn't meet her eyes after some time, Emma reached out with the riding crop and tapped it against Regina's cheek. She pressed it into soft skin as a way to encourage the brunette to look at her and she was thankfully successful.

"Am I happy," Regina asked. "In your world. Am I happy there?"

"Some days. But I—" she stopped herself before she could say _I did everything I could to make sure you got a chance at your happy ending_ and instead continued on to say, "You have a reason to live other than trying to kill Snow White. You have someone there you love and who loves you."

"Someone?"

Emma nodded. "He's everything. If I didn't know that first hand, it'd still be true because those were your words."

"He," Regina repeated. "What about you?"

Emma inhaled a little too sharply and tried to downplay her reaction with a smile, but it was a halfhearted cover up that she was sure looked more like a sad smile than reassuring one. She didn't know how to explain Henry to the other woman. Even if present day Regina never remembered that moment, she didn't know how to explain to the Queen who was hell-bent on revenge that she would one day have a son they shared. But they weren't together.

When words failed her, Emma pulled the riding crop away from Regina and placed the end of it between her own breasts. Her sad smile curled into a smirk and she slowly started to slide the riding crop down her torso before she gently slapped her sex with it. She pushed it further down between her legs and let it collect some of her arousal. She lifted it off herself and then smacked it against her ribs with enough force to sting and leave behind a faint red mark. Emma watched Regina's sour mood return to her previously hot and bothered state and then coated the riding crop again before she smacked one of her nipples with it. She stared directly into Regina's eyes as she moaned in response.

"Hit me like that," Emma instructed. "Not too hard, but don't be afraid to hit me in the same place more than once. Anywhere but the face."

Regina grinned.

"You can fuck me or tell me to fuck myself," she added before she slapped her pelvic bone with the riding crop. "I don't like name calling. If you want to use any names, I'll respond to Emma or Miss Swan. Not Swan, not Dark One, not slut or bitch."

Regina brushed her fingers against Emma's closed fist around the riding crop and pried her hand open before she laced their fingers and trapped the handle of the riding crop between them. She reached for Emma's other hand and joined them as well before she used Emma to help her onto the sideboards of the horse. Once she had a foot on either cushioned board, she lowered herself onto Emma's stomach and pressed her bent knees into the side of the top cushion. She then let go of Emma's hand and picked up the dagger. She temporarily placed it in Emma's free hand before she said, "Feet up."

Emma raised her knees and set her heels on the ends of the sideboards, but it was as far as she could reach comfortably without tucking her feet back and pressing the tops of them into the cushions. "Hold on," she warned and then pushed off her heels to slide further up the horse. Her hips lifted off the horse and Regina instinctively pressed a hand to the valley between her breasts in order to help keep her balance as they moved together.

Once they were settled, Regina took the riding crop from her and inspected the tip before she flipped the riding crop around and used it to feel around between Emma's legs. She successfully slid it between her spread folds a few times before she pulled it away and brought it between them again so they could both see that it was coated. A moment later, Regina pressed it to Emma's lips and held it in place.

"Have a taste," Regina suggested.

Emma opened her mouth and licked the riding crop before she sucked it clean. She kept her eyes on Regina the entire time and only moaned when she saw the other woman grin and closed her eyes as she rolled her hips forward. Emma felt Regina's slick heat against her stomach and she bit down on the riding crop as she moaned again, louder and with a much greater need, and closed her eyes as well.

Emma sheathed the dagger between the top of the horse and one of the sideboards and grabbed Regina's hips. She pulled Regina forward again to feel her slide against her stomach again and the Queen thankfully obliged. As she felt Regina's arousal on her skin, she released the riding crop that Regina didn't hesitate to fully reclaim and then use it to smack one of her thighs.

"Inside," Regina instructed after the smack and Emma slipped two fingers between her stomach and Regina's sex before the other woman greedily accepted them.

Regina's hand pressed down harder between her breasts and Emma grunted in discomfort. She let Regina impale herself on her fingers a few more times before she decided she couldn't handle the pressure on her chest any longer. "Give me your hand," Emma said and held out an open palm to Regina.

Regina continued to ride her fingers, but she removed her hand from Emma's chest and placed it in the hand offered to her. She automatically threaded their fingers and then pressed her weight down on their joined hands as she sped up her pace.

"Perfect," Emma said almost like a hum.

Regina's breathing quickened and her lips fell open as she briefly tipped her head back and slammed herself down harder on Emma's fingers. She let out little cries and made Emma's fingers plunge deeper into herself.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and whimpered at the sight of bouncing breasts, pure pleasure on the woman's face, and magnificent muscles flexing.

Regina leaned forward and bowed over her a little so her breasts almost swung right into Emma's face with every forward rock of the brunette's hips. Emma suddenly couldn't take her eyes off dark nipples as they moved back and forth, closer and then farther away like a pendulum.

Emma licked her lips and roughly swallowed as she continued to stare. Regina's body was incredible. The way she moved was mesmerizing. The Queen really was an excellent rider. A slap to the side of her ass broke Emma out of her thoughts and her eyes found Regina's.

"Clit," Regina demanded.

Emma maneuvered her thumb into place and the next time Regina lowered herself back onto her fingers, her thumb brushed the other woman's clit. She was immediately rewarded with a loud, sharp moan. The Queen's breathing was labored. It was erratic and heavy and intoxicating.

Regina shifted above her and Emma felt her thumb press a little harder against the woman's clit the next time they made contact. She swiped at the bundle of nerves the best that she could and managed to make a half-circle before Regina lifted herself. Emma repeated the motion every time Regina came down and it drove the Queen wild.

Regina's previously smooth, fluid movements became jerky as she sped up again and bowed forward a little more. Her breasts smacked Emma in the face once before Emma had the sense to lower their joined hands so Regina was closer to her. The new position caused Emma's bicep to burn as it took more strength to hold Regina steady while she rode Emma's fingers. It was strenuous, but worth it. Regina's breasts slid against her upper torso and occasionally grazed her own breasts. Their breath mingled, hot and sticky against their lips, chins, and noses.

Regina slapped her thigh with the riding crop once, twice. "Buck," the woman said.

Emma whimpered and pushed off her heels to buck her hips. She felt another slap against her sex and she groaned.

"Again," Regina said.

Emma panted as the burning in her arm intensified. The dagger laid untouched against the side of the horse. She didn't have to do anything Regina asked.

But she gripped Regina's hand tighter and bucked again.

Then it was Regina who whimpered.

"Kiss me," Emma breathlessly said.

Regina thrust forward a few more times, her gaze locked on Emma's, before she crashed their lips together and adjusted her movements to keep them pressed together in a kiss. Seconds later, Regina parted her lips as she gasped and Emma felt the woman clench around her fingers.

Emma pushed her tongue into Regina's open mouth and claimed her it a searing kiss. It didn't last long before Regina turned her head and buried it in the crook of her neck.

"Em- _ma_ ," Regina cried out as she came.

The Queen slowed her hips as she let her orgasm take over her, waves of pleasure that rippled through the brunette and caused her to shake.

"Ungh," Emma groaned when Regina bit her shoulder as the intensity of the brunette's orgasm passed.

As Emma's arm started to numb, she moved their joined hands toward Regina's thigh and disentangled their fingers. Regina let go and rested her hand against the edge of the right sideboard and kept herself from completely crushing Emma with her weight, which Emma appreciated even though she knew the other woman wouldn't have been too heavy.

Regina gave her a slight reprieve without prompting after only the sound of their breathing was heard. The brunette ran her tongue over the bite mark and she kissed it a short time later.

Emma hummed and slid her hand up Regina's side before she combed her fingers through long, brunette hair.

"God, you're beautiful," Emma dreamily blurted out.

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and pulled back far enough to look into green eyes. She smiled and Emma felt her heart expand. Regina's cheeks warmed and turned a rosy pink that Emma found adorable.

"You have admirable stamina," Regina complimented her in response.

Emma chuckled and said, "I was highly motivated. I wanted to keep up with you."

Regina hummed and kissed her. Emma tangled a hand in the woman's hair, but she realized her fingers were still inside the Queen when she tried to grab her hip. She started to pull out, but the riding crop snapped down on her thigh near her knee. She hissed and looked up at Regina as they parted from their kiss.

"I was still enjoying that," Regina explained.

"You want to go again? Because we can do that."

"No," Regina answered and sat up. "I can't do that again. I think that's my last orgasm for the night."

Emma frowned.

"Don't look so disappointed," Regina continued. "That last one was…a little violent. Anything more and I'll overstimulate myself."

"But that's when it gets interesting," Emma grinned.

Regina laughed and replied, "I have no interest in blacking out, but I do have an interest in seeing you squirm. What do you say, dear?" Regina pulled the dagger out from where it was nestled against the horse. "Are you ready to give up all control?"

Emma stared at the dagger for a moment before she redirected her attention Regina. She smiled and said, "I'm all yours."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Regina smirked and climbed off her to stand beside the horse.

Emma waited for Regina to do something, but she just continued to stare for another minute before she slowly walked her way around the horse. She felt the Queen's eyes on her and they left a trail of heat wherever they looked. By the time Regina was on the other side of the horse, Emma was sufficiently impatient and on edge.

"What will you have me do," Emma asked.

Regina's eyes scanned over her from breasts to cunt and Emma's breath caught in her throat when she saw the other woman lick her lips. There was a long moment of anticipation before the momentary silence between them was broken.

"Touch yourself," Regina commanded.

Emma's hands went to her stomach. She felt the pool of arousal that was evidence of Regina's orgasm and kept her eyes fixated on Regina's gaze as she moved her hands up to her chest. She swiped her fingers over her nipples and arched her back. She wiggled around on the horse as she struggled to find relief and closed her legs. She rubbed them together while she rolled her nipples between her fingers and just as she started to feel a small bit of the relief she craved, she felt her body turn against her before she heard the next command.

"Legs open. Nice and wide, Emma. I want to see you."

Her knees pulled apart and Emma immediately felt a breeze against her clit. She let out a strangled groan and furrowed her brow. Her thighs twitched the longer she had to keep her sex on display, unable to feel pressure in all the right places. Out of desperation, she released one of her nipples and slid her hand between her legs. She contentedly sighed as she drew tight circles over her clit with two fingers.

She brought the hand on her breast to her mouth and licked two of her fingers before she rubbed them over her nipple again. She pinched the same nipple and pushed off her heels to lift her hips off the horse so she could rock her hips against the hand between her thighs. Her eyes slipped closed just as she noticed Regina step toward the other end of the horse. She wasn't sure where Regina stopped until she felt the brunette's hands on her calves, one of them a fist that was still clenched around the dagger except for two fingers and a thumb that uncurled just to be able to feel Emma up.

"Stop," Regina said and Emma whimpered at the feel of Regina's breath as it teased her cunt.

Before Emma could ask why Regina wanted her to stop, the Queen's tongue sliced through her folds before she pushed her tongue inside her.

"Fuck," Emma shouted and flinched as her body fought to do what she wanted it to do and not what Regina had commanded it to do. She wanted to hook her foot under Regina's arm and tug her closer with her calve and the heel of her foot pressed against Regina's ass. She wanted Regina to devour her while she begged for more, more, _too much!_ "Regina, please."

Regina moaned into her sex and swiped her tongue up the length of it until she reached Emma's fingers where they remained motionless over her own clit. "Tell me what you want."

Emma lost all train of thought for a few seconds as she felt Regina's unoccupied hand move up her inner thigh before the woman pushed her fingers off her clit and replaced them with her own.

Regina very slowly and lightly rubbed circles over her clit as the brunette expectantly stared up at her from between her legs. "Emma," Regina said with a sort of encouraging tone. "Tell me what you want."

Forced to answer, which was a good thing since she wouldn't have been able to form words without the use of the dagger at that point anyway, Emma finally said, "I want to fuck your face."

Regina beamed at her and Emma was stunned into silence again by that angelic face. "All in good time," the Queen replied.

Emma groaned again and apparently Regina thought her reaction was funny because she laughed, but then she added a little pressure to her clit and her tongue teased her until she was undeniably wet again. She moaned and tried to start a rhythm as she rolled her hips to feel more of Regina's mouth on her. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far and lost all contact with Regina when the other woman pulled away and stood up.

"Do you want to know what I want, Emma?"

"Yes."

"I want you to fuck yourself nice and slow, just for me."

Emma's hands went to her thighs. She rubbed them from her knees to her sex before she slid a hand through her slick sex. She bit her lip again and thrust three fingers inside herself. She thrust in as deep as she could and pulled almost completely out again before she slowly slipped her fingers back inside. She moved so slow, _too_ slow. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed more.

Emma brought her other hand down to rest on her pelvic bone and rubbed her clit with one finger and then two. She moved in time with her slow, deep thrusts and it still only made her desperate for more.

"Stop," Regina commanded and Emma whined in response.

Emma opened her mouth to complain, but she was cut off by lips and teeth on her torso. Regina flicked the tip of her tongue over fair skin before she gently bit it. Her lips stayed attached to Emma's torso as she licked and bit her. "Damn it, Regina. Let me—Give me—"

Regina laughed against her skin when she was unable to finish a sentence and the vibration sent shivers down her spine. "Harder," Regina commanded. "Hand off your clit."

Emma did as she was told and started up a harder pace, which meant it was just a little faster than before— _thank you_ —while she rested her other hand on her lower abdomen.

Regina licked from her navel up to her chest and then chastely kissed each of her nipples. Emma bucked her hips on her next thrust and moaned. Regina sucked a nipple into her mouth and Emma's moan was drawn out in crescendo. She then curled her fingers inside herself and tightly gripped Regina's hair with her free hand.

Regina ran the flat of her tongue over one of her nipples and then sucked again and again until Emma was sure she would cum, but the Queen released her nipple with a wet pop just as she felt herself get close enough to let go.

"Stop," Regina commanded.

A frustrated cry escaped Emma as she stilled her fingers only barely inside herself, ready to dive in deep but no longer allowed to move without permission.

Regina smiled at her and ran her fingers through Emma's hair. Both of their red lipstick was smudged and their skin glowed with sex and sweat. What Regina was doing was torture, but the two of them together in the Queen's sex dungeon of all places with worn makeup and almost overjoyed expressions was beautiful. Emma knew she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"It will be worth it," Regina promised her before her hand moved to caress her cheek. "You will be as satisfied as you have made me."

"Then put me out of my misery already."

Regina's smile curled into an evil smirk before she bent over and kissed her. The woman's thumb stroked her cheek while fingers tangled in her hair just past her temple. "Almost," Regina said and then, "Faster."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and started a quicker pace. She slammed into herself again and again while Regina continued to caress her. The other woman's hand moved from her hair to her shoulder then over one of her breasts and finally down to her unutilized hand. Regina lifted the hand and kissed across her pelvic bone as the brunette set both of their hands down on Emma's stomach.

Emma let out a few breathy, unintelligent sounds as she climbed toward the edge of release and gripped Regina's wrist. She fluttered once around her own fingers and took a deep breath. She was ready. She was going to—

"Stop. Remove your fingers."

Her frustrated cry from earlier turned into actual tears as she gave in to Regina's demands and felt the loss of her own fingers and Regina's mouth. When she opened her watery eyes, she saw Regina already looking at her.

Regina took her hand and pulled her up so she sat on the horse. She was about to wipe her fingers on her thigh, but Regina let go of her other hand and sucked her coated fingers clean.

"Do you still want to fuck my face, dear," Regina asked.

"Definitely," she answered with wide eyes as hope made her heart want to burst out of her chest.

Regina smiled and said, "Do it."

Of all the obligations Emma had ever had since she met Regina, having oral sex with the other woman was the only one she enjoyed. Never mind being a prophesized savior or born into royalty or being part of a world of fairytales. Aside from Henry, her favorite thing about her life was Regina and that woman, past and present, gave her everything she wanted whether she was aware of it or not.

She swung a leg over the top of the horse so that Regina stood between her legs and both of her feet were on the same sideboard. She cupped the back of Regina's head and pulled her in for a passionate but slightly sloppy kiss. "I don't want this to end," she confessed when they broke apart.

"It isn't over yet," Regina smiled. "And I do hope you enjoy what's left because queens don't kneel for anyone."

Just then, Regina sank to her knees in front of her and wrapped her arms around her legs before the woman pulled her dripping cunt closer to her face. The cool blade of the dagger lightly pressed into her lower abdomen and Emma grabbed it from Regina. It seemed to surprise the Queen, at least until Emma decided to let it drop to the floor beside the brunette.

"I think you'll want both hands for this," Emma explained.

Regina grinned, but her expression turned serious a moment later. "If you tell anyone I got on my knees for you, I shall destroy you."

"If it is the last thing you do," Emma finished for her. "I've heard that before, and yet we still ended up here." Regina remained still and didn't say a word. Emma chuckled. "This will be our little secret. Our dirty, _dirty_ little secret. I promise."

There was a hint of a smile on Regina's face before she turned her head and kissed Emma's inner thigh. Emma gasped and instinctively reached for Regina's hair. She was done talking. They both were. She draped a leg over Regina's shoulder and balanced her weight on her hands where she pressed them into the top cushion. She used her leg to pull Regina closer while she bucked her hips and within seconds, Regina's lips and tongue were on her.

Regina pushed her tongue inside her as far as she could reach and Emma bucked into her again and again. And then Regina's fingers were on her clit. Her arms were tired and she was so ready to cum. A few flicks of Regina's fingers along with the Queen's masterful tonguing and she was helpless as her body tensed and trembled. She moaned Regina's name before her arms finally gave out and she fell toward the floor.

Regina pulled her mouth away and caught Emma in her lap, a hand on her ass to keep Emma from slamming onto the ground. She laughed and Emma had to say she couldn't recall a time when Regina had ever looked happier than in that moment, not including when she was with Henry.

Emma laughed with her for a moment and as their laughter subsided, Emma leaned in and kissed away every trace of herself that remained on Regina's face.

"So much for your admirable stamina," Regina said.

Emma felt as light as air then. It shouldn't have been so easy and pleasant and joyful. The Evil Queen's reign surpassed the curse. Even as the mayor, Regina wasn't as unguarded as she was in that moment and it was odd, but it wasn't wrong. It was nice. It was a glimpse of young Regina and future Regina and Emma definitely felt honored she was the one who got to see it.

She frowned seconds later when it all crashed down on her that their night together had reached its end. She had to find a way home and even if it took another day or more, she doubted she still had a reason to invade the Queen's space. Regina would move on to another handmaiden or, well, Graham and Emma would be on her own again until she managed to create a portal. Suddenly, she found herself attached to the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm going to miss this," she admitted.

"Miss what?"

"This. Us. The sex was…fantastic, but it was just… We were just so…unhindered. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does."

"And now…now I have to go."

"Do you even know how to get back to your world?"

Emma self-depreciatingly laughed. "No. Not a clue. Do you know how to make a portal by any chance?"

"Not off the top of my head, no."

Emma took a deep breath and said, "I should let you get back to your rule." She tried to get up, but Regina pulled her back down.

"You don't have to go anywhere until you have a way home."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Are you—Are you saying I can stay here?"

"It might take weeks before you find a way back and your services may be required again," Regina said with a smirk. "I would hate to lose a valuable asset."

"No, I guess you're right. That would be a tragedy," Emma played along and tried not to smile.

"Shall I show you to your chambers?"

Emma picked up the dagger and said, "After you, Your Majesty."

Purple smoke swirled around them and when it cleared, Emma was on a familiar bed next to Regina. The sheets were still ruffled and damp from earlier and Emma was surprised, but definitely not unhappy.

Regina flicked her wrist and the sheets were replaced with clean ones. "I hope you find your accommodations fair."

Emma happily collapsed onto her back on the new sheets and smiled at the brunette before she pulled Regina down beside her. "There's no better place to be than right here."

* * *

 **A/N: I used Tumblr prompts supplied by sporkmetender (dagger play and delayed orgasm) and fallingonwinter (dominate each other and parts of bdsm) and there's still another prompt coming up in the final chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, adding this story to your follows and favorites, and for all the reviews. Your feedback has been amazing before, during, and hopefully maybe after this fic. So really, thank you!**

 **I also can't remember if I've mentioned it here before, but this is a collab with swanqueentfln on Tumblr. Go to that blog and you'll find the TFLN pics that go along with each of the three chapters of this fic.**

 **A little heads up that this chapter is extremely fluffy, but I hope you'll like it as much as you've all seemed to enjoy the previous two chapters.**

* * *

Morning light hit Emma's face and she scrunched up her nose and brow before she couldn't avoid waking up anymore. She opened her eyes and looked around with uncertainty. She was naked and alone in a bed she didn't recognize and was far too soft for her liking. Confused, she sat up and pulled the bedsheets up to her chest to cover more of herself. As her eyes scanned the room, the events of the previous night came back to her and made her smile.

"I do hope you're thinking of me, dear," she heard Regina's sultry voice from across the room. Her smile brightened when she saw the brunette in a silky black robe that left very little to the imagination. Not that Emma needed to use imagination to picture Regina naked. She'd seen it all for herself all night long.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Emma told her. "I'm always thinking of you."

Regina grinned and sauntered across the room toward the bed. As Emma leaned back against the headboard, she pulled the sheets up with her but let her eyes wander over Regina's nicely displayed body. Since she wasn't at all subtle about her ogling, Regina's grin spread wider and she effortlessly untied her robe with a graceful and quick movement of her hand.

As the robe slipped open, Regina brought her other hand up to her mouth and Emma realized she'd brought an apple back to the bedchamber with her. Emma licked her lips as she watched Regina bite into the ripe, red fruit and in no time at all, a line of juice dribbled down her chin. The brunette didn't even bother to wipe it off and instead continued to chew before she took another bite, which then produced the same effect. More juice flowed down her chin and further down her body as it dripped down her throat and stopped at her collarbone. Emma's eyes darkened and dilated while her lips parted and her breath hitched.

"Is there a problem," Regina asked as she stopped beside the bed. She didn't sit down and instead chose to remain standing while her robe gaped open and clung to her breasts just enough to keep her nipples hidden beneath the partially transparent fabric. The sides of the robe framed a tantalizing trail from her chest to her sex and allowed Emma to blatantly follow it from the valley between Regina's breasts down to her navel and further more to the patch of dark curls between extremely appealing thighs.

"No problem whatsoever," Emma answered as her eyes locked on Regina's sex and refused to look away. "Unless you don't come over here right now."

She met Regina's gaze just a moment before the brunette placed a knee on the bed and crawled toward her. The apple remained in the Queen's hand as she came closer, but Emma's focus was on Regina's eyes. The look in the woman's chocolate brown gaze was as playful as it was predatory and it was all for her. Emma knew it. Regina knew it. All that could have made the moment better was if the entire world knew it. That and if the Regina in her world felt the same way.

She didn't need to worry about that, however, because the Regina in front of her wanted her and felt at least just as strongly about her as Emma did. Even if what they felt was slightly different emotionally, Emma knew the Queen didn't want her to leave and that was enough.

"How may I help you, dear," Regina asked as she settled on her knees beside her.

Emma didn't answer with words and instead leaned forward while she gently grabbed the hand that held the apple. She trailed her fingers over the veins in Regina's wrist and forearm and slowly licked her way up the other woman's throat until she reached sticky sweet and succulent lips. She tasted apple along the way, the juice cleaned off Regina with the use of her tongue, and she sucked the Queen's bottom lip into her mouth to savor it.

"Delicious," she whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina quietly hummed in response before they slowly pulled away just far enough to look at each other. The brunette brought the apple back to her lips and took another bite larger than the first. Her eyes crinkled with amusement and mischief while her lips curled into a bright smirk even as she chewed. The juice from the apple made a similar path down her chin and throat and Emma watched its descent with rapt attention.

"You missed a spot," Regina informed her once she swallowed.

Emma grinned and leaned in again. She didn't hesitate to repeat her actions and licked Regina clean from collarbone to mouth. The second time around she applied more pressure, but moved just as slowly.

Regina placed a hand on her on her shoulder when Emma felt her fall forward and tip her head back to expose more of her own neck.

Emma slid her hands up Regina's stomach and under the robe to feel the woman's breasts. Her thumbs grazed the brunette's nipples and they instantly stiffened under her touch.

Regina contentedly sighed and arched into her touch before she pulled one of the sleeves of her robe off her shoulder. She dropped the apple onto the bed and tangled her hand in long, white-blonde hair. Emma was held close, but she didn't stay in place.

Emma kissed her way to Regina's shoulder and peppered kisses along the bared skin. She kneaded one of the brunette's breasts and moved her other hand to the Queen's covered shoulder. She cupped the side of her neck and threaded her fingers through silky tresses. Emma placed careful bites to Regina's shoulder and trailed them up to the woman's throat. She bit down a little harder in all the sensitive places and earned herself a melodic flow of moans from the other woman.

"You're incredible," Emma purred as she nuzzled her nose against the woman's earlobe.

"We've barely even begun this morning," Regina chuckled.

"Mm. I'm not just talking about the sex," she said against the Queen's skin on her way from Regina's neck to her chest. She moved her hand to just below the other woman's breast and replaced it with her mouth on and around a pert nipple.

Regina let out a breathy moan and straightened her back as she pushed her chest further toward Emma. She ran her other hand through Emma's hair and moved the hand previously in her hair down her back. She scratched her nails up and down fair skin and every time Emma swirled her tongue, the hand on her back cupped the back of the younger woman's neck to keep her exactly where she was.

Emma pulled Regina into her lap and the brunette didn't hesitate to wrap a leg around her. The other woman burrowed her foot between her and the pillows and tangled up with her.

"Do you really mean that," Regina asked.

"Hmm?" Emma let her fingers wander down Regina's spine.

"Do you really...think I'm incredible?"

Emma's hand teased the top of Regina's ass as her fingers made light patterns over her skin beneath the robe. She smiled at Regina and scooped the Queen into her arms before she set her down on her back and laid on top of her.

"Yes. I meant it. And I think you're the only person able to tell when I'm lying," Emma answered.

Regina wrapped both legs around her waist and chuckled. She threw her arms around Emma's neck and enjoyed their proximity if the smile on her face was any indication of how she felt about their position.

"Am I lying, Regina," she asked and brushed a few strands of hair out of the other woman's face.

Regina's smile faded and her expression became heavy with emotion and vulnerability. She took a deep breath before she replied, "No."

Emma dipped her head and started to kiss Regina's shoulder again. She pressed thousands of tiny kisses down to and along her clavicle and she flicked her tongue over the hollow of Regina's throat. Regina's chest heaved with a gasp and Emma moved lower, lower, lower. Her tongue circled Regina's navel before she nipped the skin just above it and she massaged Regina's sides with her hands as if to warm the Queen up in chilly weather.

Regina arched into her touch, but Emma slid back up her body and slowly kissed her like they had all the time in the world. The kiss was deep and intense, so full of many things Emma didn't dare to say. She kept her hands moving along Regina's body both under the robe and on the expanse of bare skin between them.

She pushed the last remaining sleeve of Regina's robe down the other woman's arm and traced a few patterns on her bicep once it was exposed. When she pulled her lips away from Regina's, she watched herself draw invisible patterns on olive skin before the brunette spoke again.

"Do you love me?"

Then it was Emma's cue to gasp, but only because she inhaled a little too quickly as she struggled to find the right words. She struggled to find _any_ words. It wasn't because she didn't have plenty to say because she did, but what she had to say was too much. She had confessions, not words.

"Do you love me," Regina repeated the question, but that time her voice was just a whisper. It was like she already knew the answer, or she was afraid of it.

"I—" she briefly stopped herself as she chose her words as carefully as possible when looking into those big, beautiful eyes. "If you could see yourself…the way I see you, you wouldn't have to ask."

"And…how do you see me?"

Emma sighed as her lips curled into a smile. She momentarily bowed her head and shook it before she looked into Regina's eyes again. "I see you as the same stubborn, attractive, complicated, _unique_ woman I have since the day we met. The same incredible woman I want to know…for the rest of my life."

To say she could speak carefully when looking into Regina's eyes was a lie. Emma dared any fool to try because they would fail just as she had. Maybe worse. Hopefully worse.

Regina ran her hands down Emma's arms and let her eyes roam over Emma's nude form, the sheets bunched up at her waist and thighs and hardly an obstacle for her deep gaze. She would have been able to see everything if she didn't have her legs wrapped around the other woman. Her lips slowly curved into a smile before she cupped the back of Emma's neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss. She arched into Emma and allowed herself to melt into the woman that had surprised her so many times in just a single night.

Emma clawed at Regina's robe and pulled the woman's arms out of the sleeves as they continued to kiss. The robe remained beneath the Queen's body, but Emma tugged the sheets away from them so their skin touched directly. It felt as glorious as it had the previous night and again Emma wanted more.

She slid her hand up to Regina's breast and squeezed. Her fingers brushed over an already hardened nipple before she let them glide over Regina's neck. Her fingertips added a little pressure wherever they moved and Regina squirmed under her.

As their tongues slid together, Regina ran her hands down Emma's arms until she dug her nails into her skin closer to her elbows. She tipped her head back and ended the kiss to gasp and then let out a small moan.

"Love me," the Queen softly demanded.

Emma bit her lip and stared down at Regina before she said, "I thought you knew. I already do."

Finally, it was out. She had revealed herself and her feelings to Regina. It wasn't in the right or world or in the right time, but she'd done it. At least one part, one version of the other woman, knew. What Emma didn't know was that her Regina, present-day Regina, had heard her.

Through the mirror across the room, Regina had a perfect view of Emma and herself in bed from her house in Storybrooke. Her mouth hung open in shock and she stepped closer to the mirror as her eyes scanned over the scene on display in front of her. She gripped the edge of the end table in front of the mirror and just watched as she—as the Evil Queen—willing allowed Emma to touch her and _top_ her. The Queen never let anyone get on top of her. Not after Leopold. Never after Leopold. But Emma was on her, above her, and after some time she was _inside_ her. She continued to watch as Emma touched her everywhere, again and again.

She heard moans and whimpers and shared secrets about a few ticklish spots on her own body. The only person in any realm that knew her ticklish spots was gone. She had been young and in love with the stable boy Daniel and their private meetings under trees during her lessons had led to less than innocent moments. They unfortunately were never physical, not beyond roaming hands over and under clothes and maybe a few exciting, explorative touches below the belts. Yet with a few sweet words from Emma Swan, she saw herself transform into the person she had been with her first and true love. She watched the Queen writhe beneath the Savior turned Dark One. She watched Emma break down all the walls she'd spent years building for her own protection.

"Emma," she heard herself breathlessly moan.

Her heart raced and her stomach dropped. She felt a pang between her legs before her clit throbbed as she stared at the two of them while they moved together. She wasn't sure how either woman felt on the other side of the mirror, but she recognized her own sounds of pleasure and saw what caused them. She'd seen the events that led up to all the moans and arched backs and clawing hands. While her reaction was strongly physical, Regina felt something else that was less about a physical reaction and more about an emotional one.

Emma was rough and quick when the Queen asked, which was seldom in that moment, but mostly the younger woman took care of her. She was gentle and soft and _loving_. She was sweet and smiling and Regina saw the Emma she recognized from before her big sacrifice.

There were tender kisses and whispered words of encouragement. At one point, Regina overheard them tease each other with a few playful jabs about kneeling and being a power bottom, which the Queen didn't understand at all. Regina didn't really get it either. Storybrooke was insulated and while her sexual proclivities were diverse and inclusive, she didn't know all the terms the world beyond the town line used for such activities.

But Emma, so much like her usual self, supplied the Queen with a definition of a power bottom and Regina actually scoffed in time with the Queen.

"I resent that," the Queen told Emma and Regina nodded her agreement as though Emma could see she was outnumbered.

Emma chuckled and rescinded her claim. The Queen was satisfied enough—although Regina didn't believe that Emma retracted her statement for any other reason than to appease the brunette—that she started to reciprocate pleasurable touches before her own orgasm. They were truly making love just then and Regina stumbled back, away from the mirror.

It made no sense at all and it made every kind of sense at the same time. The Dark One and the Evil Queen. Except they weren't their titles. As Regina watched, surprised and curious, she didn't see royalty or the darkest force in all the magical realms. She saw Emma and Regina. They were just two women so in tune with each other and open to all their feelings and the possibilities that being together created for them. It was something Regina had craved for years and, when she thought about it, still did.

Emma and the Queen stopped talking and replaced their chatter with sounds of pleasure as they climbed toward climax together. The Queen came first with a loud cry of Emma's name and Emma followed closely after with an equally loud whimper. It sounded as though she had tried to call out Regina's name, but only made it through the first syllable before she lost control of herself in the intensity of her orgasm.

And then it happened.

Emma's skin lost its faint golden hue while her hair regained its golden glow. It fanned out around her and went back to its loose and soft state instead of its greasy and stringy one that gave Regina the impression that the Dark One preferred to use entirely too much hair gel to keep her bun tight and avoid any stray strands.

"Emma," the Queen breathed out in awe. Regina would have done the same if she wasn't speechless.

"What," the younger woman asked.

"You're…you changed," the Queen explained.

Emma furrowed her brow and looked down at herself. Her expression relaxed a little as her eyes widened when she noticed the change in her complexion. The Queen ran both hands through Emma's hair and it brought Emma's attention to her partially wavy tresses.

"What… How," Emma asked. "I'm not… No. This isn't possible."

Emma shuffled off the bed and Regina had an extremely good view of her body through the mirror, the entire and naked length of it.

"Oh god," Regina said as her eyes wandered over the other woman from head to toe. Less than a minute later, Emma had the dagger in her hand.

"What? This doesn't…this doesn't make any sense," Emma said.

"What is it," the Queen asked as she gathered her robe and slipped it back on herself. She walked up behind Emma and looked at the dagger from over her shoulder. "Your name is still on it."

"If my name is still on it, how do I look like I did before I became…this," Emma asked before she threw down the dagger and started to pace the room.

The Queen picked up the dagger and sighed as she made her way toward the frantic woman.

"Do you know how to release yourself from the dagger," the Queen asked.

"Without dying? Yeah. Sort of."

"How?"

"My…heart. I have to be ready to free it."

"And it's not free?"

"I guess not," Emma said with a hint of anger.

"How might you free it? What would it take?"

Emma blew out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. I thought…I'm—We just—Why wouldn't that have worked?"

The Queen stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emma," she said carefully. "Freeing your heart…it's not just about love."

"Why isn't it enough," Emma asked and looked up at the Queen, her eyes pleading. Regina's heart broke for her.

"Forgiveness goes a long way. Whatever makes you angry and makes you want to destroy, that's what you need to let go. Be open to love, yes, but also be open to acceptance."

Emma laughed in an exhale and shook her head while tears brimmed in her eyes. "For someone so intent to exact revenge on Snow White, you're full of wisdom on the concept of a free heart."

The Queen flashed a small and slightly sad smile before she explained, "I know what it takes to be free. I choose not to be."

"Why?"

"Darkness is a strong force. It's intoxicating and addicting and I want others to pay for the suffering they've caused me. I have a feeling you want to do the same whether you believe so or not."

"I…I just don't want to be what everyone else expects me to be. I just want to be me, with all my faults and all my good and not so good parts."

The Queen nodded and smiled. It wasn't brief and it wasn't sad that time. It was genuine and warm, which was very unlike her. "I understand that. More than anyone, I'm sure."

Emma looked up at her again and the Queen stroked her thumb across the blonde's cheek.

"I have no doubt there is someone in your life that sees you as who you are and not what you are," the Queen added. "They let you be yourself and they don't judge or hinder you."

Regina held her breath and continued to watch as the two of them stared at each other during a long moment of silence. The air between them was thick with emotion and full of more words left unspoken.

"You don't belong here, Emma."

The younger woman's jaw dropped and her eyes were filled with hurt.

"I don't want you to go, dear," the Queen confessed. "I enjoy your company far too much, but I'm not ready for the same thing you are."

"Ready? I'm not ready for anything."

"You think that, but I asked you to love me and you did. You can't do that if you don't want to be free."

"Does that…does that mean you don't love me?"

"Oh, Emma. I feel so many things for you, but this isn't our time."

"What do you mean? We're here and we just—How is this not our time?"

"You came here emotionally in one place and now you'll leave here in another. Your feelings have changed. They were already changing when you arrived. You just didn't want to feel what you were feeling so you relied on the darkness and let it take over, because it's easier that way.

"You wanted to punish those you thought deserved it. Can you say you still want that now?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you letting me go?"

"I don't think I am."

"Yes, you are. You're making me leave! You're pushing me away and you don't want me."

"On the contrary, Emma. I do want you, but you won't find what you're looking for here. And I think you know that."

"I don't want to go," Emma quietly admitted.

"I wish you didn't have to."

Regina closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. She knew what she had to do. Her past self had made it abundantly clear. It was as if the Queen knew she was watching and decided to give her a message. She spoke to Regina's heart when she spoke to Emma and it was time to bring Emma home.

She took a deep breath and started to mutter an incantation she hoped would extend beyond a single realm. She had never used it before to transport something or someone between lands, but she had to try. They had failed with Merlin as far as Regina understood and while she didn't know why freeing him hadn't worked in their favor, Regina knew she had to do something. If Emma was finally ready, she had to be fully committed as well.

The Queen wasn't ready. She still had many years ahead of her before she could do what needed to be done, but Regina existed that many years ahead. It was time. Deep down she had known, known for a while, that things might have unfolded the way they had. She had to let go. For Emma.

She finished the spell and pressed a hand to the mirror before she deeply inhaled and opened her eyes. She stared at Emma and focused all her attention on the woman who had barged into town and barreled into all aspects of her life, wormed her way beneath Regina's skin and crawled inside her beating heart, which always beat faster when Emma was near or in danger.

"Come home," Regina quietly pleaded with Emma through the mirror.

The glass fogged and the image faded behind the swirl of wispy, purple smoke. When it cleared, the mirror revealed only her reflection and she hoped—hoped harder than she had for anything other than Henry's safety—that Emma was back.

Within the hour, Emma showed up on her porch with her hands shoved in her pockets and a frown on her face, her eyes cast down for a while before she finally looked up.

"You brought me back," Emma said.

Regina took a deep breath and confirmed the blonde's statement. "I did."

"How did you do it?"

"I… There was a spell. I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try."

"Why now? Why wait until… Why not before?"

"Before when, Emma? I didn't even know you were gone until I saw you in my mirror."

"You—You saw me," Emma asked, her eyes wide with fear and a hint of fury. "What did you see?"

"What I needed to." Regina reached out and ran a hand down Emma's arm before she gently pulled the younger woman's hand out of her pants pocket. She took it in her own hand just like she had at the town line when she said goodbye to the thing she loved most: her family. " _This_ is our time, Emma."

The blonde gasped and tried to pull away, but Regina kept her hand securely in Emma's and covered them with her free hand.

"You still loved me at a time when I was at my worst," Regina said. "When I was…the _Evil_ Queen."

"You weren't that bad," Emma argued and Regina chuckled.

"Yes, I was. Just not to you. Do you want to know why?"

Emma met her gaze and just stared. Regina saw past the unreadable expression and understood the woman's silence as a cautious yes.

"I love you," Regina confessed. "And my heart will always recognize that, any time and in any land."

"But…what about Robin? What about your chance at happiness?"

"I don't stand a chance at it without you. And neither does Henry."

"Yes, he does. I destroyed his happiness."

"I'm not arguing that what you did was okay, but you have to know that he loves you. He always will. He doesn't like what you've done. You hurt him, but he still wants you to come back to us."

"Wh—what if I can't?"

"We both know that's not possible. Why else would you have come here?"

"You're the one that brought me back."

"But I didn't bring you here. I won't make you say the words, Emma, but I know how you feel. You don't have to be scared and you don't have to be anyone other than yourself. And we both know that this isn't you. You are _not_ the Dark One, no matter what that dagger says."

"But Robin—He's your soulmate," Emma said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to choose him. I thought it did, but I realize now that I have something much better than a soulmate and have had it for far longer than I ever knew. I have a friend and a co-parent and someone who always puts me before themselves. I have someone I'm bound to, but not obligated to. Someone who knows when to push me and when to give me space. Someone who can't admit her true feelings without getting sucked into another time or an alternate reality.

"You're just as stubborn as I am, but you're also fiercely protective and incredibly loyal. You're the thorn in my side I never thought I needed until I realized again and again how you bring out the best in me. You and Henry…you're the first two people to have my back and the first two people to call me on my bullshit. You two are all I need. The rest of the world can burn as long as I have you."

Emma fought off tears and tried to deflect with humor as she asked, "What about my parents? They're family. Don't we need them, too?"

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile and grudgingly admitted, "I wouldn't let them burn if I could help it."

Emma smiled before she sniffled and Regina took that as her cue to pull the blonde into her arms.

"Stay here tonight," Regina said as they hugged.

"What about Robin?"

"I'll deal with him tomorrow. Right now I want to focus on you."

They stepped back and looked at each other for a moment, their hands linked once again. Emma lifted them to her mouth and kissed the back of her hand before she turned it over and kissed Regina's palm, her wrist, her fingers.

Regina hummed and her eyes slipped closed before she heard Emma ask, "Earlier you said you saw what you needed to see, but what exactly was it you saw?" She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Emma's smirk. Her breathing became a little shallow as she looked at the other woman and she wondered how much better it would be to feel instead of watch.

"I saw you put your hands all over me. Your mouth, too."

"But you saw yourself return the favor, right? Because you did. A _lot_. And not just this morning. Or tonight for you, I guess. Time travel is weird."

Regina laughed and agreed. "Indeed it is."

"Do you remember how I feel, Regina? Do you remember what we've done?"

"I'm afraid I only know what I saw. I never had a chance to feel the things I witnessed."

"I think we should rectify that, because it's a shame. You did things to me that no one else has or ever could."

Regina moaned and confessed, "The impact your presence has on my vagina without even putting your hands on me…is quite astonishing, impressive and a little disturbing."

Emma grinned and placed her hands on Regina's hips. "I think I know how to eradicate the darkness inside me."

"Do you now," Regina asked with an arched brow. "How might I be able to help?"

* * *

She really shouldn't have enjoyed it so much. After all of Storybrooke lost power the previous night, it wasn't long before people suspected the Dark One. Once people started to talk, Snow and Charming had to get involved. Emma was their daughter after all. So the morning after Emma's return, Regina was woken up by a phone call from her former enemy and because Emma was snuggled up with her under tangled sheets, Emma was woken up by the same call.

Regina arrived at the sheriff's station an hour after she'd hung up with Snow and walked into the main room without Emma with a neutral expression on her face. Her first thought was that she didn't want to be there and her next thought was how much she had enjoyed the reason for her late arrival at the station. Emma had kept her up most of the night and seemed to want to keep her up the rest of the day as well. They'd spent way too long in the shower doing much more than washing their hair and Regina had to use magic just to dry hers before she left the house as not to keep Snow and Charming waiting much longer. She didn't want to get another phone call from either one of them, especially after Snow had called her two more times before she finally poofed herself outside the station.

She had every intention of telling them Emma was herself again and the darkness had been tethered to the dagger, which they put in a lead box with thick, velvet lining and locked it so it wouldn't escape before they were able to better control the power within it. Or better yet, destroy it.

What Regina ended up doing, however, was deriving pleasure from the shocked and somewhat disgusted looks on Snow and Charming's faces when she admitted one too many details about how they had rid Emma of the darkness.

"You…You slept with Emma," Snow asked, breathy and baffled.

"How did this happen," Charming asked.

Regina was all too happy to explain. "She asked me to go inside, make myself a drink and slip into something a little more naked."

Snow was not in the least bit pleased and Charming immediately clarified, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina apologized, but the tone of her voice suggested she wasn't all that apologetic. "What did you mean?"

"I meant how did you get rid of the darkness," Charming rephrased his question.

"I wish I could say I screwed it out of her, but that's not entirely true."

Snow's jaw dropped and she blinked rapidly as she shook her head. "What has gotten into you?"

" _Emma_ , dear. I thought I'd made that clear." She just couldn't stop herself. It really had been a long time since she had been able to push Snow and Charming's buttons and Emma had given her perfect fuel for the fire. The one thing she was sorry about was how crudely she talked about Emma. The blonde deserved more respect than that, but the woman's parents made it far too easy to make them wonderfully uncomfortable. "The truth is, Emma went to the Enchanted Forest of the past and ran into me again. She worked a few things out while she was there and when I realized where she'd gone I worked out a few things of my own. We chose to be free."

The two idiots didn't appreciate the way they'd been told, but they understood once everything was out in the open between the Charming bunch. "True Love," they'd said that day. "May you always find each other," they'd toasted to the new couple at a family dinner later that week.

Before that, however, one of their many kisses the night the power went out had restored everyone's memories and Regina had promptly ended things with Robin. The explanation she gave him was that her heart wasn't in it. He'd said he wished that wasn't the case, but he also said he knew the feeling. He'd been twisted up inside ever since "Marian's" return and it only became worse when he found out his late wife was actual Zelena. Things were complicated and they _could_ have worked through all of it, but they had to be willing to do that. Neither one of them put up much of a fight and Robin confessed that his mind was too focused on the baby while Regina admitted she was too committed to Emma.

"At least it all worked out for you," Robin had said with a pained smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure things out yourself," she'd replied and she truly believed that.

Things weren't instantly better for Emma, or any of her family, once she and Regina became a couple. The younger woman still had her demons from before the sacrifice and she had plenty more after she gave in to the darkness. For months, Regina—and sometimes Henry on the nights Emma slept over—had to soothe her after a nightmare, some nights more than one, and they still had things to talk about as a family. Like Henry's first heartbreak. They slowly built their relationship back up to where it had been before Emma was the Dark One and once those issues were sorted out, Regina asked Emma to move in.

Emma still didn't have a lot of things, but what little she did have littered the house almost immediately. The first night, her panties lay on Regina's bedroom floor after the blonde discarded them on her way to bed and they stayed there until after dinner on the second night. By the end of the first week, Emma's leather jackets took up one half of the closet and sometimes her boots were removed and abandoned in different parts of the house as she made herself at home after work. After another week, Emma's gun holster and badge were left on various surfaces throughout the house. One day it was on the kitchen counter and the next it was on the end table in the foyer. When Emma finally found a permanent home for them in the drawer of her nightstand because Regina finally allowed her to stash the loaded firearm in their bedroom, Emma never left it anywhere else.

After nearly two months, Emma turned off Regina's alarm one Saturday and the brunette slept in for the first time in a long time. When she woke up, she walked down to the kitchen and found Emma at the stove in only a loose T-shirt and panties. Her hair was still a little messy from sleep and she was free of any makeup, but Regina had never seen a more beautiful sight aside from their son.

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Emma as the younger woman flipped a pancake. She pressed a chaste kiss to Emma's neck and her lips and nose were tickled by blonde tresses as she did. She smiled and rested her chin on Emma's shoulder a second before the woman rested a hand on hers where they linked against Emma's stomach.

"Good morning," Emma greeted and Regina heard the smile in her voice.

"Mmm. Good morning, my love. You look amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. Is Henry up yet?"

"If he is, he hasn't come down yet. Why?"

Regina chose a non-verbal, but very direct answer and slid one hand down to Emma's thigh before she slipped it beneath the hem of her shirt. She kept one hand around the woman's waist and teased her through her panties with the other as she dropped a kiss onto Emma's shoulder through the shirt.

Emma gripped the spatula tighter and gasped before she tipped her head back and leaned into Regina. "You're gonna make me burn the pancakes."

"We can always eat at Granny's or make eggs instead," Regina purred and brought the hand around Emma's waist up to her hair and pulled it away from her neck before she kissed it a little more hungrily than the last time. "I want you. Right here. Right now. Just like this."

"Oh god," Emma breathlessly exclaimed just as Regina's hand dove into her panties. A moment later, Emma finally had the presence of mind to push the pan off the hot burner and flicked off the stove. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let my bean get me into any more trouble."

Regina chuckled and removed her hand from Emma's panties before she spun her around and pinned her against the counter off to the side of the stove. "I don't think it got you into trouble at all. In fact, I think your _bean_ deserves a reward. Don't you?"

"Unh," Emma moaned. "How did I get so lucky?"

Regina bit her lip and smiled before she brushed her fingers against Emma's clit, her hand in Emma's panties again within seconds. "I think we've already established how, dear. But in case I haven't made that clear, let me remind you how we got here."

She kissed her on the lips and teased Emma for a short while before the blonde said, "I love you" and Regina froze. Emma's eyes shot open and they stared at each other in shock.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me," Regina stated.

"I know," Emma replied and continued to stare at her with wide, searching eyes so full of amazement. "You're not dying, are you?"

"I have a clean bill of health."

"And you don't feel any strange magic in town that might lead to untimely death or injury?"

"I don't."

"Wow. That's…a first for me. You're not dying, the town isn't under attack, and everything is…good. I never say 'I love you' when everything is good."

"I know," Regina said and when Emma looked at her, the brunette smiled. "Say it again."

Emma held her gaze for a few seconds before she repeated those three words and smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Regina said before she captured Emma's lips in a kiss and made love to her on the living room couch until they heard Henry come down the stairs and head into the kitchen.

Regina used magic to make them look presentable and that included a pair of silk pajama bottoms for Emma.

"One day, Emma Swan, I'm going to make you buy actual pajamas."

"I'd like to see you try. Yours are just too comfortable and I only need them on weekends with Henry in the house. Otherwise I have no need for pants because you'd just be taking them off me anyway."

"Mom! Why are there half-made pancakes on the stove?"

After a peck on the lips, Emma and Regina joined Henry in the kitchen. Emma finished making breakfast and as they usually did every weekend, they ate together as a family in the dining room.

Regina had made a life for herself in Storybrooke, made a home with Henry and found love in an unexpected place, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized she finally had her happy ending. With Henry and Emma in her life and at her side, loved and supported through everything, she finally felt at home in the world. She stared at both of them for a long time before Emma asked, "What? Why are you looking at us like that?"

Regina smiled and told her, "You kept your promise, Emma. You gave me my happy ending. You gave me Henry…and then you gave me you."

Emma blinked a few times before tears formed in her eyes and she smiled back. "You gave me my happy ending, too. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. And I'm gonna make you another promise I intend to keep. I'm gonna love you every day for the rest of my life. You and Henry."

And she did.

* * *

 **Note: There were a few more parts to sporkmetender's Tumblr prompt that I included in this chapter, but I did change it a little. The original parts of the prompt were Dark Swan kneels, calls Regina "your majesty," kisses her hand/boot, etc. and Regina eats at least one piece of actual fruit in front of Dark Swan-really messily.**


End file.
